<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How do I understand? by arfrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587242">How do I understand?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid'>arfrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost in Space (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Maureen likes watching her kids sleep, She sadly doesn't understand one of her children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maureen doesn't know what to do with her daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Robinson/Maureen Robinson, Judy Robinson &amp; Maureen Robinson, Maureen Robinson &amp; Penny Robinson, Maureen Robinson &amp; Will Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How do I understand?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short warm-up fic may do the Daemon one later</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maureen likes to watch her kids sleep. It’s weird, and she knows it. But doesn’t every parent watch their kids sleep?</p><p>Let’s start with Judy.<br/>Judy is so strong, such a fearless leader. She helps her siblings and tries her best to keep her family together.<br/>She loves her family so much even if she doesn’t show it.<br/>She has to keep such a big facade of fearlessness, Maureen forgets how young she looks when she’s asleep, how young they all look.<br/>She looks so peaceful. Her breathing is so quick or heavy during the day and in the night it’s perfectly evened, and each one is more or less the same.<br/>She’s always known that Judy wasn’t always going to be her little girl. <br/>But she’ll never forget when she was just a baby. Just a tiny little bean in a huge world.</p><p>Next up: Will.<br/>When they had the Robot, it would stand over him like a bodyguard, interested in what it’s like sleeping, she supposed.<br/>With the Robot he seemed so big. So powerful.<br/>Without it, he seems less at ease (Maureen would too, to be fair). He looks so worried, even at night. She wished she would find a way to relax him.<br/>He doesn’t move that much in the night, occasionally turning or tightening his grip on the pillow.<br/>He’s always so scared. It scares Maureen. It scares everyone that he’s scared.</p><p><br/>Last, but not in any way not least: Penny.<br/>Maureen doesn’t understand her daughter. Simple as that. John seems to understand her, at least by some level, but Maureen doesn’t have a clue on how she thinks, nor how she behaves.<br/>Penny doesn’t take anything seriously. John says she does, but she doesn’t see that.<br/>Maureen loves her daughter with all her heart, but she doesn’t understand her.<br/>And she’ll admit a harsh, but sadly true fact.<br/>Penny doesn’t have any… important qualities. She talks to everyone with sarcasm and is a damn good writer, sure, but what else? She fixed the Chariot and saved her and John when they were in the storm...<br/>She isn’t as smart as her other children. And Maureen doesn’t know what to do with her.<br/>John says that she tries harder than anyone will ever give her credit for. Maureen doesn’t think so. But, then again, John said ‘than anyone will ever give her credit for’. <br/>So she’ll just wait.<br/>Maureen will wait until she sees Penny in a new light.<br/>Until then, she gives Penny normal jobs, easy ones. <br/>Because she doesn’t know what she’s good at.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>